1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical apparatuses, devices and/or systems for performing endoscopic surgical procedures and methods of use thereof. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a drive assembly for use with a surgical instrument and configured to transition between different arrangements to facilitate use during different types of surgical procedures.
2. Background of Related Art
Various types of surgical instruments used to surgically join tissue are known in the art, and are commonly used, for example, for closure of tissue or organs in transaction, resection, anastomoses, for occlusion of organs in thoracic and abdominal procedures, and for electrosurgically fusing or sealing tissue.
One such surgical instrument is a surgical stapling instrument, which may include a tool assembly including an anvil assembly, a cartridge assembly for supporting an array of surgical staples, an approximation mechanism for approximating the cartridge and anvil assemblies, and a firing mechanism for ejecting the surgical staples from the cartridge assembly.
In minimally invasive surgical procedures, e.g., laparoscopic and/or endoscopic procedures, a procedure is performed through a small incision or through a narrow cannula inserted through a small entrance wound or naturally-occurring orifice in a patient. Because of reduced patient trauma, shortened patient recovery periods and substantial reduction in overall cost, minimally invasive procedures are preferred over traditional, open procedures. In some minimally invasive surgical procedures, it is desirable to gain access to locations that are spaced away from the point of incision or naturally-occurring orifice. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an articulation mechanism to maintain the tool assembly in an offset position relative to the drive assembly. Thus, there is a need for improved articulation and/or pivoting mechanisms that allow the surgeon to manipulate the tool member in a variety of configurations.